It Took One Night
by majorslashsquad
Summary: Re-submitted due to last minute changes. ::SLASH:: One night of drinking turns Randy's world upside down. Rated M for a bvery/b good reason  Chapter 7 in particular . Don't like slash, don't read slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first WWE slash fic. Enjoy, and as always, no flames.

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE characters and acknowledge that I have no idea if these guys are gay/straight and some of them are actually married. What they do in their personal lives is none of my business, and this is merely fiction.

_Indicates thought-_

**Chapter 1: Wrong Side Of the Bed**

It was a beautiful summer morning. Birds were chirping. The sun was shining. People walked along the sidewalks. Cars drove up and down the street. And Randy Orton wished they would all just stop, because he just wanted some peace and quiet so he could sleep off his hangover.

_"Damn it," he cursed silently, his head pounding. "How much did I have last night, again? No, scratch that, I don't want to know."_

After Raw had ended last night, John fucking Cena _had _to suggest that they go out for a few drinks. Of course, Randy should have known that "a few drinks" to the Raw crowd meant drinking the bar almost dry. He vaguely recalled Evan Bourne dancing on the bar trying to do a table dance for a group of very excited ladies, much to the amusement of the other superstars. Despite the sick feeling in his stomach, he smiled slightly at the memory.

The smile was short lived as he opened his eyes slowly, and he winced as he adjusted to the light. A slightly worried expression crept on his face when his mind registered that he wasn't wearing anything. (Just how did that happen?) The look of concern grew further when he came to the conclusion he was not in the room he was supposed to be sharing with John. Then a look of horror dominated as he rolled over in the bed and realized he was, in fact, not alone.

Mike "the Miz" Mizanin was curled up next to him, still sleeping soundly. His face was the exact opposite of Randy's; he was the picture of contentment. To the older man's growing alarm, he could tell he also was not wearing anything either and-

"_OH, DEAR GOD, IS THAT A BITE MARK ON HIS NECK?" Randy's mind was now screaming. _

Things seemed to be getting worse and worse for the third generation superstar as he continued to stare at the sleeping man next to him. What happened? Had he in the heat of the moment done something stupid? Not that he didn't like the younger man laying beside him. He just never thought about sleeping with him.

_"O.K., I am not going to panic." he sighed."I am going to quietly get out of here, and I am going to pretend that this never happened. Yeah, Mike probably doesn't remember a thing. He was just as trashed as I was, right? Yes, of course he was. No one has to know that this ever happened." _

He rolled out of bed as quietly as possible feeling sick for just a minute from the sudden movement. He noted with some relief that Evan was not in the room, who probably ended up sleeping with Jillian. Then he got dressed, thankful that his room key was still in the pocket of his jeans. Without a second glance back, he crept out of the room and made his way towards his room to gather his thoughts. The whole time he was doing this, he had no idea that he was being watched.

Mike stared at the door for several minutes in silence. Then he closed his eyes and sighed gently. "What have I done?"

A/N: Uh-oh. What's going to happen next? Comments please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: This isn't Good**

"Oh, crap," Mike groaned as he stared at the door, trying to figure out what to do. He was woken up by his sleeping companion rolling out of bed, but before he could say anything, he noticed the look of borderline panic on his face. So he stayed silent and hoped that he looked like he was still asleep.

Randy must have been more drunk than he had realized, because had Mike known he'd never would have even thought about kissing him. Or touching him. Or rubbing his back, drawing out a noise that made him want to...O.K. Now was not the time for that train of thought. They were only supposed to go to Mike's room to talk.

It was clear that Randy had been distracted most of the night. Every one else milled around the bar, chatting, dancing, playing some pool, or in Evan's case trying to be a stripper. But not Randy. No, he just sat at the bar talking occasionally with Adam, although it looked as though whatever conversation that they had going on was not making him happy. So he mainly drank and seemed to be getting more and more agitated.

Mike started to get progressively more concerned as the evening dragged on. He had always had a soft spot for Randy even though he never thought the feelings could ever be returned. He had always been happy admiring from a distance pushing aside the dark feelings of envy whenever the subject of a lover came up. All the same, he felt an urge to see if he could help ease Randy's dark mood. So just when they were about to leave the bar, he approached his older friend.

"Are you alright there, champ?" Oh, that was smooth.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." Mike was less than convinced, but didn't pursue the subject too much. Helping Randy get back to the hotel in one piece was far more important at the moment. So they got back, and of course his room mate was no where to be found. Jillian was probably baby sitting his drunk ass. So they sat down on Mike's bed and the T.V. Was turned on mostly for some background noise.

That's how it should have stayed. They shouldn't have gotten any more close than that, sitting on the bed and maybe talking about what was eating Randy. The look in his friend's eyes told him that he needed more than that, though, and he couldn't bring himself not to notice. Why Mike didn't think to attribute that to the alcohol, he would never know. He had just let himself sit closer to the other man, his hands rubbing Randy's tense shoulders as they talked about mostly mundane shit like training and how neither man was looking forward to yet another damn plane ride.

The next thing he knew, he had his head on Randy's shoulder, nuzzling the soft spot he found on his neck. After that it seemed logical that he place a small kiss there. At first Randy tensed at the gesture, but the hands rubbing his back seemed to draw out a small purr(?) of contentment that made him want to kiss him in the worst way possible. So he did, tilting his head to capture soft lips in a gentle kiss.

There was no way the kiss could have stayed innocent for long, and Mike could feel his friend's mouth responding with no sign of resistance. The kiss then deepened quickly causing the pair to shudder with delight. Hands started to roaming, and clothes started to disappear as they laid back on the bed in the midst of a full make out session. The rest of the night seemed a blur of murmured affection and need. There was passion, oh so much passion. Icy blue eyes now darkened with desire stared down into Mike's as he was taken in a way he had always wanted.

Sure, Mike had had a number of flings in the past, but no other lover made him moan like this; no one made his toes curl when he finally found release, whimpering out the same name he would scream in his mind every time he was alone. It was all a fantasy come true.

Then the morning came. Was it just the beer and shots that brought on what happened? As much as he hated to think it, the look he saw in the morning was not a good sign. He sighed heavily trying to get his thoughts in line. He did, after all, have a lot to do today.

A/N: Wow, poor Mikey. Well, the next couple of chapters deal with other people picking up that something hinky is going on, and giving advice with varying degrees of helpfulness. What will the others think? Will Randy deal with or even remember what happened? What's up with Adam, anyway? Will Chris Jericho have a ham sandwich for lunch? All this and more the next couple chapters. Stay tuned, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: If You Ask Me...**

Randy went through the rest of the day in a state of semi-awareness. He hadn't seen Mike yet, and he was dreading the moment that he would have to face him. How could he have let himself do that last night? _"Cause you were drunk and pissed off, that's why," the voices in his head reminded him._

"Hey, Randy"

What the hell was wrong with him? Sure, he had always thought Mike to be pretty attractive. Those blue eyes, soft lips, and powerful frame were quite intriguing.

"Raaaaandy"

Oh, and he who was he kidding? He had thought about asking him out once or twice in the past. After what Adam had put him through, though...

"Randy, I kind of ripped your old Legacy shirt while I was looking for my hat, sorry."

How was he going to be able to move on from that? It had taken so much out of his general psyche that...wait what John he just say to him? Oh, hell no.

"Cena, you mother fucker! I am going to kick your mother fucking ass across this whole mother fucking hot-"

"Hey, easy there, Randal!" John's hands flew up in defense. "Just making sure you were still alive. You've been staring into space for the last 10 minutes."

"I'm fine, ya jackass! Where the hell is that T-shirt?" He ignored John's innate chuckling as he proceeded to look around the room like a madman. Sighing with relief when he found the article of clothing in question, he glared daggers at his room mate. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass anyway."

John stared back wearily, thinking about what he was going to say next. All traces of humor left his face.

"Look, ever since last night you have been completely out of it. What the hell is up with you?"

"It's nothing!" '_Nothing you can fix, anyway,' he added silently._"I'll be fine."

"You got really drunk last night,"John added thoughtfully." Where did you end up staying, anyway?"

"I ended up in Ted's room," Randy lied quickly, hoping that his friend would buy it. He didn't.

"Ted was looking for you earlier this morning," he said frowning. "He said something about you two going to work out and go over some of the new moves he's wanted to try out."

"Oh, damn! I forgot about that." Randy was now feeling extremely nervous as he began to consider if telling the truth was the only option he had left at that moment. So he took a deep breathe, looked at the floor, and finally said, "Look, I ended up in Mike's room."

John considered this for a moment. "And?"

"Something happened last night."

"What happened, Randy?"

"I don't remember! All I know is that when I woke up this morning, I was in bed with him, we weren't wearing anything, he looked like someone who just got laid, and I think I might have bitten his neck. I tend to do that sometimes when I get really into it." The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

John sat on the edge of his bed wearily as he tried to shake the mental image form his mind.

"TMI, bro, TMI."

"Well, that's what happened. For all I know, I could have proposed to him, too. I just can't remember anything."

"Well, does Mike?"

"I didn't stick around to find out," Randy muttered. "Don't look at me like that!" he added when he saw the look of disbelief on John's face."He was just as trashed as I was, anyway, right?" The silence hanging between them that followed his question was enough of an answer."Oh, fuck me."

"You need to stay calm right now. Let me think for a second.:" John closed his eyes and mulled over the situation. Then something hit him. "O.K., I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Act like nothing happened and wait for him to make the first move." John looked rather proud of himself.

"Are you serious? That's your plan?"

"Hear me out on this: If he remembers what all went on between you, he's going to want to find out why you left. So, then you act like you know what the hell you are talking about..."

"I still don't think this is a good idea. What if he gets pissed because I'm not the first to bring the subject up?"

"Well, Randy, if you think you can come up with a better solution, knock yourself out. But I can think of a few guys in the locker room that would gladly beat the shit out of you if you drop the ball on this one. Mike has made more than a few friends around here, you know."

Randy sighed and mulled over his options. Any route that didn't involve his balls getting busted in a thousand pieces was pretty nice. How was he going to get out of this alive?

"Hey, I want to get a pepsi. Aren't there vending machines downstairs in the lobby downstairs?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's go."

**Meanwhile...**

"Holy shit! You did what, now?" Evan was staring at Mike with a look of absolute horror. He had found him sitting on his bed looking markedly depressed, and after a few minutes of prodding and threatening to shave his friend's hair off he got the whole story.

"I don't know what to do here, Ev. I mean, I like him. Last night was amazing, but now, I don't know if I can even look at him." Mike shook his head sadly. "The look on his face was terrible. For a minute I though he was going to have a stroke. It just seemed so right when it happened, but..." He was just rambling now.

"What you need to do right now is to not say anything. Just hang back and let him do his thing."

"How can I not say anything? We had sex, damn it! I can't just pretend it didn't happen. This is epic shit I'm talking about! Do you think the other guys are just going to pretend that you didn't do a table dance for a bunch of-"

"Enough of that! I get it was a stupid move! The only reason I did that was because it was a bachelorette party, and the stripper couldn't make it! And that is besides the point." Evan calmed down slightly before he continued. "The fact of the matter is that Randy is clearly freaked out about the whole situation, right?"

"Yeah," Mike muttered.

"So pressing the matter will only make things worse, right?"

"I guess so."

"Then, it's settled. We keep this as quiet as possible. Besides, we don't want this to get to Morrison, do we?"

"I don't care what he knows," Mike's voice became bitter. "He was the one who left, wasn't he? He can go and be with whoever he wants to now just like he always wanted."

"Good point, the jackass. I hope he's happy with Dolph. Ha!"

"Let's just pray those two never have children." Mike couldn't suppress a smile now. They both looked at each other and laughed. Mike knew that he would have to deal with what happened eventually, but now was not the time.

"Hey, let's go to the vending machines in the lobby. I need some caffeine."

"Yeah, sure."

As the two left the room and to the stairs, they could not help but notice two other men going towards the same destination.

"Hey, Mike."

"Oh, Randy, hi,"

A/N: Oh, yeah. This is about to get really awkward. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: So, We Meet Again...Sober**

Randy and Mike stood there in the hallway leading to the stairs looking at each other for a moment, wondering what the other was thinking.

_"You didn't fuck him last night while you were drunk off your ass, Randy. Act like you didn't fuck him last night while you were drunk off your ass."_

_ "You didn't let him fuck you last night while he was completely shitfaced. Damn it, Mike play it cool!"_

"So, how are you doing there?" John asked Evan, feeling extremely uncomfortable under the circumstances. He didn't think either of his friends knew how long they were just standing there staring at each other vaguely. It was getting a little creepy.

"Oh, I'm doing alright. Just getting me a soda," Evan said, desperately trying to lighten the mood that was threatening to cause the two would be lovers to snap.

"Hey, that's what we were just about to do," John said, smiling, but definitely not liking the situation at all. "Small world, right?" He let out a small laugh that only made the moment seem even more wrong to the average passer by; the unfortunate passer by being none other than Chris Jericho.

"Hi there guys. Um...What's going on?"Something seemed very wrong with the picture in front of him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Oh, nothing we were all going to apparently get drinks from the vending machine," John's smile seemed a little off, but Chris didn't press the subject.

"Are you feeling alright there, Chris? You look a little sick." Randy breathed a little easier now that there was a distraction. "_OK, cool. Focus on the sick guy."_

"What? Oh, it's nothing. I just need to go lie down. I had this ham sandwich for lunch, and I think the meat was a little off."

"Man, that sucks," Mike said, instantly regretting his choice of words. No one was comfortable. _"Great Job, dumb ass." _

Evan winced at the words that came out of his friend's mouth. He desperately racked his mind for a way out of there.

"So, we are going to get that soda,"he said nodding his head more than really necessary. The four guys quickly made it towards the stairs with fake smiles, each wishing a speedy recovery for their now extremely confused friend.

The trip to the vending machine was uneventful. Both Evan and John were careful not to let Mike and Randy walk too close to each other. Small talk was slowly established as they made their way down to the small hotel lobby. Randy couldn't help but notice that Mike seemed pretty nervous still about being near him. That was not a good sign. He almost went to say something, but John grabbed his arm subtly and shook his head. This was not the time. Yet.

Having reached their destination, it looked like things were going to go smoothly. Until...

"Damn it, I don't have any change," Mike was rather annoyed with himself.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Randy said without thinking.

He reached over to hand Mike a couple of quarters. That's when it happened. He tripped slightly, falling against Mike for the briefest of moments, and felt himself blush ever so slightly. Mike, too, was feeling slightly red in the face, and it took monumental effort to not say something stupid. He managed to squeak out a "Thanks" before inserting the quarters in the machine, selecting his drink, and backing off towards Evan.

It was in that moment that he knew Mike remembered. Why else would he be acting like this? Mike remembered everything, and he needed to address the issue. There was only one thing left to do. He looked into Mike's now slightly worried face.

"Look, we really need to talk about this."

A/N: And there you have it folks! Chris Jericho did in fact eat a ham sandwich for lunch. Too bad about the food poisoning, but hey, life's a bitch. Nice set up for Mike's little slip up. (Yeah, I bet he wants something to suck. Wooo! But I digress.) Now, I this is where the story line gets a little tricky. My muses are debating about where they want this to go. (They are picky little bastards.) So stay tuned in, because I am looking at 2 or 3 chapters max. This is going to get crazy, Kids.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Had a huge argument with my muses recently. They would not cooperate at all. I won't go into too much detail, but Evan's pissed that I am still playing going on about his table dance, John isn't happy about the fact that he isn't getting any in this fic, and Randy is kind of upset that he is apparently being depicted as a tool. After a long talk and a couple of threats, they have decided to play nice. So, sorry for the delay...and without further ado, I giver you:

**Chapter 5: The Discussion Part 1**

Randy and Mike made their way back to Mike's room after assuring John and Evan that all they were going to do was talk, although their friends didn't look all that convinced. Once inside, Mike sat down on his bed and looked up at his friend.

"So, why did you leave so quickly this morning?" He asked. The hurt he was trying to hide was already starting to show.

"I didn't mean to hurt you,"Randy said."I just didn't know what to do. I really do not remember a thing about last night. All I know is that Adam and I were arguing.."

"About what? Why have you guys been so pissed at each other?"

"It was some stupid shit," Randy said uneasily. It wasn't necessarily true, but Mike didn't need to know that, right?

"It didn't look like just some stupid shit from where I was standing," Mike replied slowly. He didn't want to piss Randy off, but whatever was going on was starting to take it's toll on his friend. Looking back, he should have seen something wasn't right for a while.

"That's really all it is, Mike. And just so you know, I don't just sleep with the first person that's available when I get trashed, even under the worst circumstances. I did what I did, because, "he stopped for a moment. (_"Oh, grow some balls," his voices snarled at him._) "I like you. Maybe there could be something here."

"Do you really think so?" Mike was amazed he sounded so calm. He could hear his own heart pounding in his chest. Was this really happening?

"Well, there's one way to find out," Randy smiled a little at the smaller man.

"You have an idea? Cause I was thinking we could-" The rest of the sentence was lost as Randy kissed him gently on the mouth. He almost didn't notice the arms that encircled his body, pulling him into a gentle embrace. He felt his knees started to get weak as the kiss deepened. He could have sworn that he heard someone make a small mewling noise, but that couldn't have been him, could it? Before he could attempt to think any further through the fog that had formed around his mind, the kiss had ended. Randy had backed off slightly gasping for breathe and smiling slightly."Oh, well..yeah." Words were failing him at the moment.

"Well, that answers one question," Randy murmured softly as he gazed into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Yeah," Mike said softly staring straight into the other man's silver eyes as if he were n a trance. He leaned in again for another kiss when there was a frantic knock at the door.

**Back at the other room...**

Evan paced back and forth in the room, wondering what exactly could be going on between Randy and Mike. He had hoped that both men would take some time to process what had happened, especially after he had heard the other side of the story from John. The other man in the room was now sitting on his bed watching the high flier go back and forth across the room, a mixture of concern and amusement playing across his face.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to have to pay the hotel for new carpeting," he said absentmindedly.

"How can you be so damned relaxed right now? You do realize that we let our two friends go off by themselves after what happened last night, don't you?"

"Evan, they are going to have to deal with this eventually. I think the sooner they get this over with the better. You saw them before they left. They're ready to do this. Besides, the last thing we need is more drama." Just as he said that, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Hey John, it's Adam. Are you busy right now? I need to talk to someone."

John looked over at Evan who rolled his eyes. So much for no drama. Evan knew that tone in the Canadian man's voice when he heard it. Something was going on, and it most likely wasn't something good. But, if that something to take their minds off the something that was going on elsewhere, he supposed he was for it. So after exchanging a small nod with with his friend, he went to the door and opened it. _"Just as I thought," he said inwardly as he saw the distraught looking man in front of him. "Drama abounds today, apparently."_

"Hey, Evan," Adam said quietly as he walked passed him.

"So, what seems to be on your mind, there, Adam?" John asked, skipping over any needless pleasantries.

"Well, the thing is, last night I had a little too much..."

"Yeah, that goes without saying," Evan smirked slightly.

"Hey! At least I didn't think I was a stripper!" Adam shot back, smirking at the glare he got back. "Anyway, I ended up saying some stupid things to some people. I kind of told Zack he looked hot in that shirt he was wearing. ("Wait, you had how much now?" John asked.) "Look, shut up! It seemed like a good idea at the time. I also kind of got into it with Randy."

"And?" Evan and John said together.

"Well, you know that we dated, right?"He asked a little annoyed. He didn't get an answer, but the stunned looks on the faces of the men on front of him said it all. "Wow, I guess we did manage to be discreet after all."

"Wait,when did this happen?" Evan asked racking his mind trying to remember even the most subtle clue they were together.

"It started a couple of months go, but things kind of went down hill pretty quickly. He wanted something serious, but I didn't really want anything too intense." This statement received small nods of agreement. Randy was never one for casual flings, despite numerous rumors otherwise. "We hadn't even gotten to the point where we would think to tell anyone else about us. Anyway, when I saw him at the bar last night, just staring off into space, and it just bugged the hell out of me. I mean, it's not like I had promised him anything. He assumed I wanted the same thing as he did, so when I told him I didn't he took it kind of hard. So, I walked up to him and told him to get the hell over it, right? He got mouthy with me, telling me to piss off and mind my own business. The jackass.."

"Just get to the point, Adam," John said, getting a bad feeling about what was going to come next.

"Well, I kind of told him that if he was going to be a little bitch about the whole thing, there was no way anyone else would want him," Adam said sadly. "I didn't mean it, but before I could take it back, he just shut down. He wouldn't even look at me. He just kept telling me to leave him the hell alone. Then I saw him leaving with Mike..,"He shook his head desperation coming into his voice. "I really hope he didn't do something stupid.

Evan and John exchanged a worried glance as Adam finished his story. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was something that they weren't telling him.

"Oh, shit."

Before either superstar could stop him, he raced down to Evan and Mike's room and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened revealing Randy and Mike standing a little closer together than friends normally would. The blond didn't seem to notice.

"Randy, about what I said last night..."

"Um, hey Adam, this is not really a good time right now," Randy said. He had to stop Adam before he said something stupid. It didn't work.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said last night," Adam went on, oblivious to the slightly panicked expression on his former lover's face. "I know that someone can love you. I never should have said otherwise. I love you, O.K.? I have for a while, I just figured nothing could really happen between us and..."

Just then the sound of people sprinting could be heard. John and Evan made it just in time to see Randy looking like he was about to pass out, Mike looking extremely confused, and Adam looking upset.

"Um..."Was all that John could utter. Only then, and too late did Adam notice that Mike was so close to Randy, before the brunette started to back away from him, anyway.

_"Oh, crap. What did I just do?"_

"What the fuck is going on?" Mike asked as his speech returned to him. He turned to Randy. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Look, it's not what you think," Randy said quickly trying to figure out what to do next. "We dated a while ago, and-"

"And you were never going to tell me, were you? That's what you were arguing about wasn't it? You asshole! After all that shit you said to me! It was just so you could get into my pants, wasn't it? So you could make yourself feel better!" Mike was dangerously close to tears.

"No, I swear to God that's not how it is!" Randy looked frantically over at John and Evan who were now trying to sneak away from the scene in front of them. Seeing that they were caught they stopped in there tracks. "Guys, a little help here?"

"W-well, the...the thing is, it's just.." John stuttered out. "Ummm...good luck with that, now." With that he and Evan walked off without looking back. This had gotten way over their heads.

"Those bastards," Randy said before he could stop himself.

"You're the fucking bastard!" Mike screamed as he shoved Randy on his ass outside the doorway. Adam decided that this would be a good time to leave and quietly slunk down the hallway unnoticed..

"I meant everything I said to you, honestly!" Randy looked pleadingly at the younger man and silently prayed that he would believe him.

"Stay the hell away from me, you sick son of a bitch!" Mike gave him one last withering glare before slamming the door, leaving the now stricken viper sitting on the floor.

Randy stayed there stunned by what just happened. How could things be going so well, and then just fall apart? Oh, Adam was going to pay dearly for this. He was going to kick the little shit's ass all the way back to Canada if he had to.

After a moment of silence a door a little ways away opened. Chris looked out cautiously and saw Randy staring at the door to Mike's room.

"So, am I missing something here?" He said.

Randy just stared at the floor.

"Oh, fuck me."

A/N: So, there you have it guys. Chapter 5

Chris muse: No, seriously, what the hell just happened? Damn, ham sandwich

Me: Oh, yeah, are you feeling better?

Chris muse: Yeah, I'll be fine. A little ginger ale and rest was all I needed.

Randy muse: Yeah, and I look like a complete tool.

Mike muse: Do I have to be all emo?

Me:Only for another chapter.

John muse: Can I get laid?

Every one else: NO!

John muse: Well, fuck this::walks off::

Me: OK...well, kiddies, feel free to comment on this ever unfolding drama. Until next time...goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Recovery**

Randy sat there on the floor as Chris stood outside his hotel room staring blankly at him. How could things have been going so well, only to come crashing down in a matter of minutes? What did he do to deserve this?

Chris looked on at the younger man as he sat on the floor looking completely ridiculous. What the hell is going on here? He knew something was wrong about a half hour ago when he went to lay down. _"Stupid ham sandwich," he thought. "I knew I should have just got the chicken salad. But, no..."_ After the air was silent for a couple more seconds when..

"Damn it, Mike! Open the door, please! I need to talk to you about this!" In an instant Randy was at Mike's door pounding at it. He looked like a man possessed. When he got no response to his frantic pounding he only pounded more frantically as if his life depended on getting in the room. Chris had seen enough of this however and slowly came up to the desperate man.

"Randy," he said cautiously.

"Not now, Chris. I'm a little busy, "Randy growled as he glared at the wooden barrier.

"I think you need to calm down before security gets called," Chris insisted as he reached out and grabbed Randy's arm gently. "Let's just go to my room and talk about this."

Randy looked as if he were about to yank his arm away, but with one last look at the door, he sighed in defeat and allowed himself to be led away to the safety of Chris' private room.

As the door closed, another one a couple doors down opened. Alicia Fox entered the hallway. Looking around she slowly made her way to Mike's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Mike, it's me. I need you to let me in."

"Not now. I really don't want to talk."

"It would help if you did."

"I said, not now!"Mike's voice cracked slightly.

"Please, I heard all the yelling. There's something going on with you and Randy. I just want to know what's wrong."

There was silence for a few moments and for a moment, the woman wondered if Mike would answer the door. After a few seconds though, there was movement behind the door.

"Is he out there?"

"No, he went with Chris. You don't have to worry about him."

The door opened revealing a stricken looking Mike. A ghost of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth as he stepped back allowing her in.

**Chris' Room**

Chris sat on his bed in stunned silence as Randy started to tell the entire story from the beginning. Randy paced back and forth as he rambled on about his failed relationship with Adam, what had happened in the bar, the morning after, and the questionable advice he got from John. When he had gotten to the point where Adam had started babbling about having feelings for him, Chris spoke up.

"Wait a minute here," Chris said stopping Randy mid-story. He was in the process of getting the being brought up to speed on what was going on. He was floored. How could he have not seen the signs? "You had been dating Adam for how long?"

Randy looked back at him blankly for a moment. He rolled his eyes, plopping down on the couch that was in the room. _"How had Chris gotten a private room, again," he asked himself, annoyed._

"Well, nice to know you have been so paying so much fucking attention," he ground out sarcastically. "I can see this is really helpful."

"No, I see what's going on, I just don't get how you two bot together in the first place. Adam doesn't seem to be your type at all."

"Well, it turns out, you're right," Randy replied in a resigned voice. "I guess I just assumed he wanted the same things I did. I was wrong, of course. So, why is he racing over to me when telling me he loves me when I find someone else?"

"Maybe he had felt guilty about what he had said last night. Maybe he was worried that you sleeping with Mike was part of some sort of downward spiral. After all, you hadn't really looked much in Mike's direction. If he thought that you did all that because you were drunk and vulnerable, he would have felt responsible for causing it, and he just wanted to make things right."

Randy considered this possibility. Sure, Adam wasn't the most mature man on the roster, but he didn't really see him deliberately trying to screw him over. It was, after all, Adam's idea to break up in the first place. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on.

"Look," Chris said slowly. "It's getting late. Maybe you should go get some rest. Come back here in the morning, and we'll figure something out."

Randy agreed and quietly made his way back to his room, leaving Chris to mull over what he had just heard.

**Mike and Evan's room**

Alicia sat on Mike's bed, stunned as she cradled his head in her lap. He had just told her the most bizarre story she had ever heard. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"I know, "Mike said staring up at her sadly."I can't believe this shit either."

"I mean, Adam and Randy, lovers? Who would have thought that was possible?"

Mike's look of melancholy turned to sheer annoyance.

"Yes, Randy and Adam," he deadpanned."That's the biggest shocker of this entire thing." He rolled off the bed and began to pace slowly. Alicia couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'm sorry, but I don't get it," She said as she saw the stunned look on her friend's face."Why are you so upset that those two were in a relationship? He obviously has a thing for you, and I know for a fact that one night he doesn't do one night stands."

"You didn't see the look on Adam's face when he came told Randy he loved him," Mike insisted. "It was like he didn't notice that I was in his arms."

"He might not have,"Alicia said thoughtfully. "He is sort of a ditz, and when he has something on his mind, well forget about him grasping anything obviously in front of his face. And considering how Randy reacted, I would say he wasn't about to hear anything Adam had to say."

"That's true, Adam isn't the brightest guy in the world," Mike said, starting to smile again. The smile died as something else occurred to him. "Doesn't it strike you odd, though, that he knew what all had happened in the first place?"

"Well, John and Evan were right behind him, weren't they? They both were in the loop the entire time. Maybe they let it slip." A realization struck her. "Mike, does your response to this have anything to do with what you went through with John?"

"I'm over him," Mike said quickly shaking his head.

"That was a shitty way of him to break it off, though. Did he seriously tell you after the draft that he had met someone else, telling you not to even bother staying in touch? That's pretty cold."

"Yeah, it was heartless of him. He didn't look remotely guilty about it, either. After all we had been through, in the end, what do I get? A half-assed goodbye and a kiss on the cheek. It might as well have been a slap." The bitterness he swore was gone resurfaced like the bad memory he wished he could forget.

"So when you saw Randy getting attention from someone else, do you think it could have caused you to think the same thing was happening?" Alicia pressed. "I think it would be a shame if you let this go just because you were hurt in the past."

"But how can I let it go?" Mike asked looking lost.

"Well, first, I think you should know that Dolph just dumped John's sorry ass for Kane of all people," Alicia chuckled. "I've been told the look on his face was priceless."

"Wow, that's fucking random..."Mike was genuinely surprised. Yet, he felt a nice feeling of satisfaction along with it.

"But most importantly, I think you know that John and Randy are not the same at all." Alicia sighed and looked her watch. "Look, it's getting late. Why don't you think about it tonight and try to talk to Randy in the morning. Even if it doesn't work out, you two can at least try to be on good terms with each other.

"Thanks, Alicia. Thanks for everything," Mike said as he hugged her." You are a real friend, even though you are a total bitch on T.V."

"Um," Alicia said as she hugged Mike back. "Thanks, I think."

Mike laughed and led her to the door giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good night. I will definitely think about what you said."

He closed the door after Alicia left, and he leaned against it, contemplating the situation he was faced with. Could he deal with another fiasco like he had gone through with John? It had really taken so much out of him. But then he remembered looking into Randy's eyes after they had kissed. Those eyes that for the most part seemed like ice were warm and inviting. There was a flush on the face that was so stoic most of the time. Lips that were mostly seemed so thin looked visibly fuller and soft. He wanted to believe that what he saw was real, but could he?

A/N: Well that does it for this chapter. Will our couple hook up? Will Dolph and Kane make a good couple? Will John and Evan get their asses handed to them for bailing? We are only a couple chapters away from the end of this story.

Adam muse: ::reading the chapter::Um...excuse me? I am not a ditz, OK?

Me: But you are.

Mike muse: You really are, bro.

Adam muse: Oh, who asked you? You know what? I'm outta here! ::storms off::

Me: O.O; Don't worry, he gets a happy ending.

Mike muse: Shhh! Don't give it away!

Me: Oh, I won't, Mikey, I won't... Comments, please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Shall We try This Again?**

_ Mike was standing in the middle of the ring, but the lights were out, save for a single spotlight shining on him. It was apparent that there was no crowd in the stands. What was he doing here? Suddenly he heard a noise on the outside of the ring._

_ "Hello?" he called, feeling extremely uneasy, although he wasn't quite sure why._

_ A figure entered the ring, but he was shrouded in darkness. _

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "You don't know?" The man laughed as he stepped closer to Mike. He laughed more when Mike tensed. "Of course you do. How can you forget me?" Another spotlight illuminated the ring revealing none other than John Morrison._

_ "What do you want?"Mike asked as he glared at his former lover._

_ "I just wanted to see if you were the same weak little kid that I washed my hands of after the draft," John replied coldly. "I guess I was right."_

_ "I am not weak!" Mike spat back. "You are the coward, John! I should have known you were seeing someone else before we split."_

_ "Yes, and you stayed with me despite it. I wonder why..." John sneered looking thoughtful. _

_ "I loved you, you tool!" Mike shot back. "I loved you, and you turn around and dump me the second you had the opportunity. You're pathetic._

_ "At least I moved on! The mere memory of me is stopping you from getting the one thing you always wanted. Now, he won't want you anymore. You drove him off!"_

_ "You are so full of shit!" Mike couldn't believe what John was trying to pull. What he had done to him was bad enough, but this? This was unacceptable. _

_ "You don't believe me?" John asked. A cruel look of triumph stretched across his face like a disease. See for yourself."_

_ The giant screen above the entrance ramp suddenly turned on, and Mike's eyes widened In horror with what he saw. Randy was curled up in a bed that looked like someone had a wrestling match in it. The look on his face was content, like the one you would see on someone who was spending the evening with their lover._

_ "Wow, that was amazing," The viper purred. "You really do know how to treat me."_

_ The picture gets larger, and to Mike's horror he sees that the man he was in love with was in the arms of none other than Cena._

_ "Well, what did you expect?" John murmured as he gently kissed Randy's neck. "I'm certainly not Mike."_

_ "I can't believe I actually fell for him."_

_ "Shit happens. What's important is that you are with me now."_

_ Mike stared at the screen, his heart shattering into a million pieces as he watched the pair engage in a slow, sweet kiss. How could Cena do this to him? He couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face and covered his ears, trying and failing to block out the horrible reality in front of him._

_ "Why?" he cried out. "Why is this happening?"_

_ "You couldn't let go," Morrison merely replied. "And he couldn't forgive you for throwing him out of your room. He needed someone stable. Now he has it, and as always, you're all alone." John grabbed Mike and forced him to watch the blissful couple on the screen holding each other tightly. "It's over for you, Mike."_

"Mike!"

"_You'll never have him. It's just too late"_

"Mike!"

_"Stop it! I can't take it anymore!"_

"Mike, you need to wake up!"

"Stop it, damn it!" Mike shot up in his bed as tears fell down his face. He gasped for air for a moment.

"Shit, are you alright?" Evan was sitting next to him. Mike took a moment to calm down. Then it hit him.

"It was all a dream," he said to himself. "It was all a horrible dream."

"Are you gonna be OK?" Evan asked still feeling concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, but," flashes of the dream shot through his mind. "I need to do something before it's too late."

The next thing Bourne knew, Mike was racing to the bathroom, showering. Then he heard various curse words and as he walked towards the bathroom, he saw Mike trying to style his hair just right.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to make things right with Randy before it's too late. There is no way I can lose him, especially to that smug bastard." he added angrily.

Opting to not ask about what his friend had just said, Evan merely stood back as Mike hurriedly got dressed, and with a satisfied look in the mirror, Mike was ready.

"Wish me luck," he said nervously. Then he hesitated for a moment. Then in one swift movement, he reached out and smacked the back of Evan's head.

"Now, what the hell was that for?" Evan snapped.

"That's for bailing on me last night, ya jackass!" Mike said before he opened the door and went quickly down the hallway. He made it to his destination, and with what courage he had he knocked on the door. He waited for what seemed to be an eternity. Then he heard the doorknob turn, and his heart sped up tenfold. As the door opened he saw...John.

"What are you doing here?" John asked suddenly looking uneasy.

"I need to talk to Randy," Mike replied while he still had his nerve.

"He went to talk to Chris," John said frowning slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," Mike said giving John a cold look.

"Hey, it got awkward, OK? What were we supposed to do?"

Mike chose to ignore the comment for now. The subject of John and Evan's douche-baggery would have to wait. He had more important things to do after all.

"Whatever, I just need to find Randy and talk to him," he left in a hurry towards Chris' room.

When he got there, he lifted his hand to knock on the door only to find that the door was slightly opened. He listened and heard voices inside.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" That was Randy's voice.

"Trust me, this'll get him to talk to you." Chris' voice was confident. "All you need to do is have him see you dressed like this, and..."

"See him dressed like what?" Mike asked suddenly.

There was a panicked noise coming from inside the room. Mike was pretty sure it had come from Randy, but he couldn't really tell. He then saw Chris in the doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked. His voice was a couple of octaves higher than normal, and Mike had to laugh.

"I heard enough," he said chuckling. "I hate to break it to you, Chris, but you don't need to plan something out for me to talk to Randy. I've done a lot of thinking, and..." He then saw exactly what Randy was wearing. He was dressed head to toe in Cleveland Browns apparel.

"Um...hi?" Randy said nervously. "Like my new look?"

Mike stared blankly for a moment. Suddenly his mouth started to twitch. The laughter took both Chris and Randy by surprised. He was bent over laughing uncontrollably! After a couple of minutes of trying to talk coherently through the laughter, he wiped his eyes.

"What in the hell did you think dressing up like some guy from the Dog Pound was going to accomplish?"

"Well, we were trying to think of a way for me to break the ice and stop you from being pissed at me,"Randy offered weakly as he stared at the floor. "Apparently this isn't necessary."

"Where did you even get those clothes?" Mike said amazed.

"I, uh...used to be a Browns fan," Chris admitted quietly. (Very quietly.)

"Man, you really no how to pick 'em."

"Shut up."

"Hell. I'm from Cleveland, and I can't stand to watch them play anymore. It's just too depressing."

"You are missing the point!" Chris interjected causing both Randy and Mike to laugh. "The important part is you two are talking again. So why don't you go eat some breakfast and just hang out for the day. You lucky bastards somehow managed to have a whole day where you aren't really needed anywhere." He glowered. "Now get out of here you weirdos!"

Right after the two left the room, Adam appeared.

"Hi, Chris."

"We're the weirdos, but he has the Canadian with the Browns jersey," Mike said as they walk away from the room.

"Yeah, there is something wrong with that," Randy agreed smiling. "Come on, I need to change out of these things before someone sees me." They made their way to Randy and John's room and they both went inside.

"Still, you were willing to make a complete idiot of yourself for me?" Mike said, suddenly serious.

"The Browns aren't that ba- oh, who am I kidding," Randy said, trying to lighten the mood. Failing, he continued."Yes, I would do anything for you to not be pissed at me. I really do like you. What I thought Adam and I had.."

"I know," Mike interjected. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. It was just a misunderstanding. I know that we can work through this." He offered a small smile and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist.

The first kiss was short and sweet the second one, however was much deeper, and a moan escaped Mike's lips as they leaned in as close as humanly possible, tongues battling for dominance. It wasn't long before Randy found himself exploring Mike's mouth extensively, loving the little sounds he was drawing out of his lover. He wondered in the back of his mind if it was this good the other night, but his mind shut down not long after that when he felt the hands on his back move lower. It was a moot point, anyway.

The need for air broke the kiss, and before either man knew it, clothes were disappearing from their bodies as if by magic. Mike ran his hands over Randy's now naked torso and he felt himself being lifted. He suddenly found himself on a bed with an extremely aroused viper straddling his hips.

"I think we've moved on from the misunderstandings, don't you?" he asked in a low voice that sent shivers down his spine. All he could manage was a nod."Good. Why don't we move on to...better things?"

With that, Randy slowly lowered his head and started to place small kisses all over Mike's neck and torso. He nibbled on the sensitive collar bone, urged on by the loud moans he got as a response. Finding the sensitive pulse point on the smaller man and sucked on it just light enough so he knew there wouldn't be a mark. His lover arched off the bed mewling loudly.

"Randy, baby! I need you now!"

"Patience, Angel," Randy purred. "I barely remembered our first time. I want to savor this."

He place little kisses down Mike's chest and abdomen, trying to memorize each crevice and muscle. He stop at the navel to dip his tongue in causing Mike's stomach to quiver and more needy moans to pour from the prone man's mouth. As he reached the elastic of Mike's boxers, he ignored the straining erection for the moment in favor of the perfectly sculpted thighs that surrounded them. Moving lower still, he gently messaged his calves and removed Mike's socks. Heels were bitten, toes were sucked on, and ankles were kisses gently. He really did intend to enjoy every inch of Mike's body. Moving back up, he finally removed the last article of clothing and threw the offending garment across the room.

Mike was achingly hard by then, writhing on the bed so wantonly it made Randy want to take him right then. But it wasn't over just yet. He lowered his mouth on the the hot flesh, loving the texture and the taste of his new toy. Mike's hips tried to snap up, but strong hands held them in place while Randy took the entire length in his mouth.

"Oh, God, Randy! I'm not going to last! Oh!"

"It's OK, Angel" Randy said after he raised his head. Come for me. I want to taste you." He lowered his head again to Mike's delight. After a few seconds, he slowly inserted a dry finger into Mike's entrance, feeling for the spot that would drive him over the edge. When he did, Mike let out scream and released into his lover's eager mouth. Randy drank his lover's essence, savoring the taste like some people enjoyed a fine wine. When he had taken in every last drop he slowly slithered his way back up to face his lover.

Through his post orgasmic haze Mike saw Randy staring down at him with a look of pure lust like he did the first time they made love. The mere sight of it caused him to slowly become hard again. Oh, this was much better than the first time, there was no question in his mind. He leaned up and kissed the mouth that just made him see stars. He felt the larger man's straining member against his stomach.

As if reading his mind, the viper smiled and got up, the sudden lack of warmth causing Mike to whimper slightly. Before he could protest, he felt the bed dip next to him and his hips being lifted. In an instant he felt something wet massage his entrance and he moaned loudly. It felt like absolute heaven! Another finger followed the first soon after, and he felt himself slowly being stretched. When his sensitive bundle of nerves were struck again he let out a stream of curses. The sensations were overwhelming. When Randy knew Mike was ready, he slowly entered his lover as gently as possible.

"Oh, baby, you are so tight!" he panted as he sheathed himself to the hilt inside the other man's body. He waited for Mike to adjust to the feeling of him being inside of him, and when he felt Mike desperately try to move his hips, he began to thrust. Soon, he was slamming into the tight heat in a maddening rhythm, the bed shaking underneath them.

Mike had to force his eyes to stay opened; he wanted to see the look on Randy's face when he came inside of him. This was becoming increasingly difficult as the pleasure he was feeling was driving him insane. He felt Randy's hand wrapping around his now rock hard member and pumping it n time with every thrust.

"Oh, Randy! I'm so close!" The pace got even more rapid. "I'm going to-to-OH MY GOD!" His whole body jerked as he climaxed all over himself and Randy. With a few last thrusts, he felt Randy tense as his own climax washed over him. Randy's eyes rolled back in his head as he released in Mike's tight channel. He could barely stop himself from falling on Mike and managed to roll over, exiting Mike's body. Mike whimpered from the sudden lack of contact, but found himself wrapped in a warm embrace. They lay like that for quite some time, and neither man noticed the man that quietly slid out of the bathroom and into the hall.

"That. Was. Awesome." Mike managed to get out after slowly getting his strength back. This earned him a gentle kiss.

"Oh, yes it was." Randy lay his head against the head of the bed idly stroking Mike's now completely disheveled hair. "I think we are going to be just fine."

"Mmmhhh..."Mike said lazily, feeling Randy's chest vibrate as he chuckled. "I think we need a shower."

"I think so, too. But after a few minutes. I'm comfy."

Outside in the hallway Evan made his way towards the room. He had to know if his friends were OK. He ran into John walking aimlessly, his face the oddest shade of red he had ever seen on a person.

"Hey, John! Are you alright?" He asked. John slowly looked at him and shook his head.

"I will never be O.K. Again," he mumbled before going down the hall.

"Well, I was just going to see if Mike and-"

"NO!" John said abruptly, catching the high flier off guard. "They're just fine." Evan could have sworn John's face was getting redder by the second. "Yeah...just fine."

"Um...John?"

"I need a drink."

A/N: Poor John. I bet he didn't see that one coming. No pun intended X3

John muse: ::rocking in the fetal position:: I hate you. I hate you so much.

Randy muse: Oh, that was hot.

Mike: Um...is John alright?

Me: He'll be O.K.

John muse: ::pointing at me:: You are soooo paying for my therapy!

Me: O.o...Anyway...there is going to be one more chapter to this, so review! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My John muse officially hates me. I mean, capital H-A-T-E-S me. He'll get over it though, I'm sure. I don't think he meant to throw that chair at my head, after all. Oh well. Everyone else is relatively happy with this one, so he is just going to have to get over it. So without further ado, I proudly present:

**Chapter 8: To think One Night Can Do**

**Weeks later**

Monday Night Raw was just about rapping up. Randy was in an all around good mood after a successful match as he lounged in his locker room. Mike, however, wasn't all that happy.

"Good God, could you have RKO'd me any harder?" he complained. He was rubbing his now sore left shoulder. "I really felt that one."

"Sorry about that, Mikey," Randy laughed. "I did get into it, didn't I? Good thing we're sharing a room now." He walked over to his lover and began to massage the tender area gently. "I can take care of you and not worry about anyone coming in."

"I love the sound of that," Mike purred as he leaned into the touch. "I can get used to the whole privacy thing."

Just as he said this John walked in, but after seeing his two friends, and swiftly turned around and started to leave.

"Hey John, what gives?" Randy asked. He momentarily stopped rubbing Mike's shoulders.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you guys wanted to go out for drinks." he replied, getting slightly red in the face. "You seem to be busy, so I'll just be going now." He left without another word.

"Is he alright?" Mike asked slightly concerned for his friend. "He's been like this ever since we got together."

"I don't know what his deal is," Randy said shaking his head. "Up until a day or so ago, he could barely make eye contact with me. It was kind of strange." He shrugged slightly. "Oh well. He'll probably tell me about it eventually. You know how he is."

"I guess you're right," Mike said shrugging slightly and wincing at the pain in his shoulder. "You really got me, you jerk."

"Oh, my poor baby," Randy cooed. A smirk formed on his lips as he lowered his head to whisper in the smaller man's ear."Why don't we take a long shower when we get back, and I'll make you feel all better." He kissed Mike's neck gently, smiling as a small moan escaped Mike's mouth.

"I would love that."

**At the club...**

Chris leaned against the bar watching Adam talk to Ted with some amount of jealousy. He didn't have much to worry about. He knew that Cody wasn't going to let anyone come near his Teddy.. So why was he getting so annoyed? He wished he could work up the nerve to tell Adam what he was feeling. It looked like the opportunity was about to present itself to him. The man in question was approaching him.

**Flashback to a few weeks prior...**

"What did you want to talk about?" Chris was worried about his friend. They had known each other for a while now, and he wasn't used to seeing Adam this down about something.

"I just feel like a complete ass," Adam said. He looked at the floor for a couple of seconds to think about what he was going to say next."I feel like shit for what I did to Randy. Are he and Mike really..."The rest of his question hung in the air.

"That's what they are trying to do," Chris admitted. "Do you think you still feel something for him? Because if you do, you are most likely going to run into some resistance if this works out."

"I don't know what to think. I was never really into him like that. It just hit me that I hurt someone I still care about, and I freaked. I know it sounds ridiculous."

"No, it doesn't. Even though your not in love with him, he's still your friend." Chris contemplated something for a moment. "Do you think it's time that you settled down with someone?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you haven't bothered looking for another fling since you broke it off with Randy," Chris said."Maybe on some level, you're looking for something more permanent."

"I never thought of that. But who would want to date me? I've been a complete prick to anyone who has tried to get close to me." Adam pointed out in a dejected voice.

_"You have no idea, do you?" _"You just need to put yourself out there. You'll never know who would be interested." Chris smiled, but inside he wondered if Adam ever noticed him. It was getting to the point where he just wanted to come out and tell the other man how he felt, but he had always figured it would never end well. So he kept his feelings to himself and hoped that one day, he would have the get a chance.

"I guess you're right. Maybe when we all go out next, I won't get drunk off my ass and actually talk to people." Adam said, feeling a little better.

"That's a start. People around here need to drink less when we go out, anyway," Chris laughed. "We don't need another Evan episode. I mean, it was funny and all, but he could have hurt himself."

"Yeah, your right," Adam agreed. "I think Jillian went after him pretty hard, though. I doubt he'll pull a stunt like that again any time soon. Well, I have promo shit to do today. I'll catch you later."

He left the room and walked towards his own to get ready for the day. He was grateful that Chris was always there to listen to him when he had something on his mind. He knew that Chris didn't always agree with the things he did, but that never stopped him from being his friend. The strange thing was that Chris almost looked relieved when he said that he didn't really feel anything for Randy. He could have just imagined it; he certainly didn't sleep well last night. He shrugged it off and went on to get ready.

**Back to the present...**

Chris smiled at Adam as he walked towards the bar. He felt nervous all of a sudden when he was around his friend, and he wasn't sure just why. He hadn't really even made a move yet, unless he could count telling Adam that it was time to find something more stable. Something told him that this wasn't the case. He needed to do something more noticeable. _"I need a plan," he thought to himself. _

"Hey, Chris. Having fun?" Adam asked as he reached his friend.

"Yeah, it's a nice place," Chris said distractedly. He just couldn't relax, and that was not going to help matters.

"You've been kind of quiet lately. Ever since we talked last..." Adam's eyes widened a little bit as something hit him.

"What's wrong?" Chris looked concerned.

"Chris, I had no idea," Adam said his face contorting into a look of pity.

"What's going on? What didn't you see?" Chris was had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Had Adam figured it out?

"Look, it's not that big a big deal," Adam said, seeing the look of horror on Chris' face. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"What exactly do you think is going on?" Chris asked. He was half hoping that Adam had put two and two together. On the other hand, if he rejected him...

"You have feelings for Randy don't you?" Chris was taken aback and then tried to deny it." No, it's alright. I should have seen it. You two were talking more before he and Mike hooked up. You were happy that I wasn't going to try and get him back; don't even try to deny it."

"Adam." _"You really don't have a clue."_

"No, it's OK. I understand. Look, you are going to find someone. We just need to keep a lookout, that's all. It's going to hap-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was pulled into a deep kiss. _"Ah, fuck it," Chris thought to himself as he deepened the kiss. _He no longer cared if he got punched in the face. He had to kiss Adam right there, or it would never happen. He felt the younger man in his arms slowly relax into the sudden embrace and to his delight, kiss back. When the need for air became too great, they broke apart.

"What the hell was that?" Adam asked trying to look calm. His heart was racing, and breath was still short.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Chris meekly admitted. "I just haven't had the balls to do it."

"Chris," Adam said shocked. He couldn't believe what was happening. Had Chris really liked him, even though he knew what he had done in the past?

"Adam, we've been a long time," Chris barely whispered as he stared into his eyes. The love Adam saw there took him by complete surprise.

"Suddenly feeling brave are we?" Adam asked nervously. "I wonder what's in these drinks."

"Hey, bartender! Two more!" Chris yelled over the bar jokingly. A moment later the bartender came over looking really annoyed and slammed two more drinks next to Chris and walked away. "I was just kidding, he mumbled,feeling a little foolish.

Adam laughed and took one of the drinks and patted Chris on the back. "It happens," he said smiling a little more. "Maybe it's not the drinks. It could be that this was what had to happen for you to say what you need to say." He chuckled a little. "It's amazing how just one night can cause so much shit to happen, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Chris said. "It's weird how these things work out. Of course, the how part doesn't interest me nearly as much as what can come from it. I think we can be good together, Adam, I really do. Do you think we could try?"

Adam regarded Chris for a moment and Chris could swear he could hear the gears turning in the other man's head. After thinking things through he leaned in and kissed Chris on the lips gently.

"So, is that a yes?" Chris asked.

Adam just nodded and called a bartender over. After both he and Chris took care of their tabs, they quietly left the club to the hotel.

**Back at the hotel in a certain room...**

"Are you feeling any better?" Randy murmured into Mike's ear. He nibbled gently on Mike's earlobe loving the little sounds that came as a response.

"I feel so much better," Mike breathed. They are lying in bed after a round of the slowest and sweetest sex ever. Mike was still amazed that their bodies and minds were so in tune with the others. It seemed that both men knew what the other wanted and needed. They were a perfect set.

"Who would have thought waking up next to someone after getting plastered could lead to this?"Randy wondered out loud.

"Crazier things have happened," Mike said, shrugging. "How we got here isn't important. The most important thing is that we're here," He kissed Randy's chest."where we always wanted to be.

"I wouldn't change that for the world," Randy said as he lay is head back on his pillow. "I love you."

Mike rested his head on Randy's chest and sighed contently. "I love you, too."

They both fell asleep not long after, happy that they were together at last.

**THE END**

A/N: Alright, that wraps it up. Comments, constructive criticism, and things of those nature are most welcome. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Mmmmm...marshmallows...

Randy muse:About time this one got wrapped up.

Adam muse: Happy endings! Yay!

John muse: ::glares at me from a distance::

Me:Look, John...

John muse: I. Hate. You.

Me: O.o...He'll come around eventually.


End file.
